The present invention relates to a massager, and more particularly to an extendable and rotatable massager. The massager has a rotation shaft with arcuate grooves defined in a periphery of the rotation shaft and a guide received in the arcuate grooves so that when the rotation shaft rotates, the guide is able to control the movement of the rotation shaft.
Nowadays, a lot of different massagers are available on the market. People use the massagers for different purposes. With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional massager for increasing the atmosphere between two sexes is shown. The massager has multiple blades rotatably and vibratably received in a silicon-made cover so that when the motor (not shown) in the massager is actuated, the blades are able to rotate and vibrate inside the cover. This kind of massager does have the effect to bring to the user the pleasure of self contempt. However, only rotation and vibration seem not enough for other requirement. That is, the massager is not able to extend so as to bring to the user a total different level of pleasure.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved massager to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide an extendable and rotatable massager to satisfy needs of the user. The massager has a rotation shaft with arcuate grooves defined in the periphery of the rotation shaft and a guide received in the arcuate grooves such that when the rotation shaft rotates, the guide is able to drive the movement of the rotation shaft.